


Circles of Thread

by warlockdetective



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Canon, Private wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: Violet comes home earlier than she usually does, and immediately Quigley can tell there's something wrong.
Relationships: Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Circles of Thread

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to be completely honest: this idea came to me completely out of the blue, and I was a little nervous writing it because my knowledge on weddings is _limited_ , to put it mildly, so I hope what I wrote wasn't off.  
> Honest feedback is appreciated.

There's a common pattern to their day-to-day life: they wake up early, they talk a little over breakfast (usually frozen or premade breakfasts; neither can truly be trusted in a kitchen), they tend to a small garden they had started with their siblings, Violet goes to work at an autoshop not far from the house, Quigley helps his brother and Klaus with their library across the street before heading home, Violet arrives home not long after, and they read a little before going to bed. Occasionally the pair will dance for a while when she comes home, and sometimes they'll pay their friends and siblings a visit. The routine very rarely changes, and it's one that's grown fondly on the pair over time.

Tonight, however, Violet comes home earlier than she usually does, and immediately Quigley can tell there's something wrong. Her posture looks tense, her hands are shaking, and there are spots of red underneath her eyes. Immediately, Quigley sets the book he was reading down and runs to her.

"Violet--?"

"I'm fine," she reassures him, but the tone in her voice doesn't sell him.

"No, _something_ got to you, what happened?" he asks, hoping his voice doesn't sound too stern as he takes her hand in his.

"It was--" she takes a breath and gives his hand a squeeze before she continues, "A customer saw me talking to you when you came in today. I know they probably meant well when they said it, but something about it just...I don’t know, it rubbed me the wrong way."

"Violet, if they said something rude to you--"

" _That’s not what the problem was!_ " she cries, taken by surprise her tone as she tries to continue, " _They told me I should--_ "

Her sentence comes to a halt, tears brimming in her eyes and her breath wavering. His heart shatters when he brings her into an embrace and she sobs against his chest. Her shaking subsides slowly as he hums a melody the two had improvised long ago, and after a moment, she quietly joins in.

For a moment afterwards, the two are still, holding each other in the silence of their abode. "Violet," he says softly, "we don't have to get married."

"I know," she says after a moment, head still resting against his chest as she admits, "If...you were to ask me, I wouldn't say no." There's another pause before she adds, "I just don't think I could ever _do that again_ …"

He knows exactly what she's referring to, and even though the bastard's been dead for years now, he'd consider it an honor to kill him with his own hands. He brings himself back to the present and pauses for a moment. "We wouldn't have to do that, if you didn't want to," he tells her, and she looks up to him. "We could do something small instead. That, or we wouldn't even have to have a ceremony at all…"

"We could do it here," she says, cupping his cheek in her hand, and he feels his cheeks flush when he considers the possibility that she isn't joking.

His eyes dart to a spool of thread on the table. "I know it's a small something, but..." He picks the spool up and carefully begins to unravel it.

"It was something my mother taught me a while back," he explains as he cuts a thread loose from the spool. Carefully, he weaves the thread intricately and ties it, and a small gasp leaves Violet when she sees what it is.

"Quigley…" she breathes after a moment, a teary laugh leaving her as he offers a ring of purple thread.

"I…" he tries to find his words before continuing, "It doesn't have to be now, and it doesn't have to be anytime in the near future, but…" He's crying now as he speaks, "Violet Baudelaire, I've...never been one with words but…" She laughs a little, wiping her tears away as he finishes, "I would be so honored to call you my life partner."

Gingerly, she takes the ring from his hands and puts it on. Overwhelmed laughter leaves the pair as she throws her arms around him, tears streaming from their eyes. "Wait," she begins after a moment, "Quigley, where's that glass you found the other day?"

The pair doesn't have to look long for it, and an overwhelming sort of giddiness fills the pair when they set the, now covered, glass on the floor. They try to speak, but words won't leave them. After a moment, however, Quigley stomps down of the glass, and all the pair can do is laugh as they hold each other, happy tears streaming down their cheeks as they bring the other in for a sweet kiss.

And for the rest of the night, the pair holds each other, small smiles on their faces.


End file.
